


Middle Children

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Vergil being snarky, by dmc standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Things are good for Viv so far.One day while out shopping, she gets the feeling of being watched. She brushes it off, thinking her Gotham native brain is making her paranoid.While out she learns that it wasn't paranoia. Her brother, Tim is in town and Red Grave is in danger. Again.
Series: Of Bats and Devils [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Viv wandered up and down each aisle, filling the shopping cart with various food items. It was her turn to do the grocery shopping and by now, she knew what her bosses liked as far as food goes.

After walking around some more, Viv found the alcohol section. Without a second guess, she grabbed a bottle of good whiskey, scotch, and various cocktail ingredients. After getting a few more things, Viv headed straight for the registers.

After making her purchases, Viv headed out to the parking lot to Dante's red Impala.

As she unlocked the trunk, she got the feeling that she was being watched. She checked her surroundings and saw nothing but cars and other shoppers.

Viv went back to putting the groceries in the trunk, looking around the parking lot every few seconds. Once the trunk was packed, Viv quickly got in the car and left the parking lot.

After driving for a bit, she decided to get some takeout for her bosses.

\--------------------------

Upon returning to the shop, multiple bags in hand, she was greeted by Dante and Vergil on the floor of the shop. Vergil had Dante in a headlock while Dante was biting Vergil's arm in an attempt to get him to let go.

"What the fuck---" Viv stomped over to her bosses and kicked them both "Break it up, you two!"

Dante managed to pry Vergil's arms from his neck and get away from him.

Viv pinched the bridge of her "What the hell were the two of you fighting about this time?!"

Vergil wiped the blood from his nose "Dante is an insufferable fool"

Viv sighed "You two are as bad as my brothers! Maybe worse"

Dante stood with a groan "Glad we could fill that void, then" he noticed the many bags in Viv's arms "You did the shopping?"

Viv nodded "Yeah" she held up the large bag filled with takeout "Got some Chinese, too"

Dante perked up at the mention of takeout "What ya get?"

Viv headed to the kitchen and started to put the groceries away "Fried shrimp, egg rolls, chicken chow mein, kung pao beef, and lemon chicken"

Dante eagerly dug through the bag of food and placed the takeout containers on the table, eager to dig in.

After the groceries were put away, Viv joined her bosses for dinner.

As they ate, Viv spoke up "Had a weird feeling as I was leaving the store"

Dante took a large bite of his egg roll "What kind of weird?"

"Like the feeling of being watched kind of weird"

"You see anyone?"

Viv shook her head "Nope. It was probably just me being paranoid"

Dante shrugged "Eh… maybe"

\----------------------------

The next morning, Viv decided to head to the gothic library/lounge to unwind.

When she got to the lounge, she was greeted by the server "Viviane"

Viv gave a curt nod before browsing the shelves for a book.  _ Hmm… let's go for Flowers in the Attic. _

After getting a whiskey sour, Viv took a seat in one of the armchairs in the back of the lounge and began to read.

After two hours of reading, Viv was halfway through the book. Her glass was empty and she pondered on whether or not to get another drink. As she continued reading, she noticed a pair of legs sit in the armchair across from her.

Without looking up from her book, she sneered "Not interested"

"As blunt as ever, Viv" the person jabbed. Viv's stomach jumped. She knew that voice.

She slowly looked up from her book to see her brother, Tim. He was donning a business suit and had that small, nervous smile that Viv knew.

"Tim?"

Tim's hands fidgeted slightly "Hey…"

Viv immediately tensed up "Why are you here?"

Tim raised his hands in self-defense "I'm just here on business"

Viv didn't believe that one bit "And you just so happened to decide to come into a gothic library?"

Tim sighed "You got me… I've been keeping an eye on you…"

"I'm assuming it was you who was following me last night?"

"Not just me"

"What---who else is in the city?" she asked wearily.

"Cass and Steph"

Viv frowned "Just here for business, huh?"

Tim's shoulders sagged slightly. There was no lying to Viv.

"We're following a possible lead…"

"What sort of lead?"

"A possible shipment of medicine laced with Joker Venom"

"Possible?"

"Yeah"

"Where's it being shipped to?"

"My sources tell me the shipment will be coming to something called 'Warehouse 10'?"

"I know where that is"

"Oh! Think you can point us in the right direction"

"Actually, I think I should come with you on this"

What---why?"

"Tim, that area is notorious for demon activity. Even if the three of you fought with everything you had, you would still get killed"

"You want to help us. Why?"

"I'd rather not have you die in this city and have B hate me anymore than he already does"

Tim frowned "Viv… he doesn't hate you"

Viv scoffed as she rolled her eyes "Sure… And I'm the damn pope"

Tim sighed but said nothing more.

Viv shut her book and stood to leave "I'm going to get my weapons. I'll see you tonight" and she left without another word.

When Viv got back to the shop, she was greeted by a rather surprised Vergil.

"You're back early"

Viv did respond as she rushed up the stairs, leaving Vergil confused.  _ Odd… _

Ten minutes later, Viv returned, arm with her weapons. Now Vergil was even more confused.

"Viviane?"

She said nothing as she made her way for the front doors. Before she could even reach the doors, Vergil teleported in front of her, causing her to crash into his chest.

"Viviane. Where are you going"

Viv sighed "Tim is in town"

"Brother?"

Viv nodded "And my sister Cassandra. And Stephanie"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "Why are they in the city?"

"Tim told me about a shipment that they need to stop. It's supposed to be coming to the docks"

"And you're going, I'm assuming?"

"You and I both know that area is a hotspot for demons. If they go there, they will get hurt or killed"

Vergil nodded in understanding before asking "May ask what sort of shipment has them concerned enough to be outside of Gotham?"

"Joker Venom"

Vergil was about to ask another question but a freshly showered Dante beat him to the punch "The hell is Joker Venom?"

"It's a chemical that was used and created by the Joker"

Dante raised an eyebrow "The clown made a drug?"

"A deadly one"

"What does this drug do? asked Vergil.

"In its most common form, it kills within seconds of exposure and affixes the victim's jaw muscles into a large grin"

Dante physically winced "Sounds like an overall bad time"

"Also, on a rare occasion, victims can experience vivid hallucinations and sometimes become violently deranged"

"Basically turn into him?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

Vergil couldn't help but ask "I'm guessing you've seen this in person?"

Viv nodded "Yeah… it's fuckin disturbing to see dead bodies with giant smiles on their faces"

"Would you like us to accompany you?"

"You can hang back if you want. But I don't think the situation will get too out of hand"

"Very well" Vergil hummed " We will be in the area in case the situation gets dire"

"It's settled, then"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Viv stood on a rooftop near the docks, waiting. Her ears perked up at the sound of fluttering and without looking behind her, she spoke up "Was hoping you'd be able to navigate your way through the city"

Tim made his way to Viv's side "Wasn't that hard"

"Where are the other two?"

"On their way"

Viv hummed in acknowledgement.

After a few moments of silence, Tim spoke up "So, anything interesting happen down there?"

"I think so…" Viv replied "Noticed some men come in and out of that warehouse. Think that's the shipment you're looking for"

"You sure?"

Viv shrugged "That's my fuckin guess. I'm not goin in"

"You're not?"

"No. Crime fighting is not my schtick"

"What will you be doing then?"

"I'll be hangin around out here" Viv stated. Her ears picked up the sound of grappling hooks.

Tim looked back and greeted Cass and Steph "Hey"

Viv glanced back at Steph and Cass. Cass waved with a small smile and Viv nodded before turning her attention back towards the warehouse.

Steph squated next to Viv "You're coming with us?"

Viv shook her head "No. Just going to keep watch for demons"

"You're still doing that?"

Viv gave Steph a look "You still run around in kevlar?"

Steph chuckled "Touche"

Viv looked over at Tim "You have a plan?"

"Always" Tim remarked "We're going to get into the warehouse from the vents and figure out how to approach. If the Venom is in there, we're going to mark the crates with trackers so the League can come pick them up"

\----------------------

When Red Robin, Batgirl and Black Bat made their way to the warehouse, Dante and Vergil appeared at Viv's side.

"Smart kid" Dante remarked.

"Tim's always been super smart"

Dante hummed.

Viv crept to the edge of the building as Vergil spoke up "You told them that you've been seeing humans come in and out of that warehouse?"

Viv nodded "Yeah. If growing up in Gotham has taught me anything: it's that if there are people coming in and out of the same place, there's probably illegal shit in there"

"Makes sense…"

As the three continued to talk, Viv spotted something in her peripheral. She scanned the warehouse and spotted a pack of Empusas prowling around the warehouse. She nudged at Dante and pointed down at the demons.

Dante readied his sword as he stood "Finally! Some action"

The two devils leapt from the rooftop while Viv jumped down to the street. She peeked around the corner and spotted her bosses on the warehouse roof. On Dante's que, the three leapt into the and began to attack.

Fighting in sync, the three made quick work of the Empusa pack. As they made final work of the last Green Empusas, Dante and Vergil sense a demon. A large one. Viv felt it, too. The chill in the air.

"TIM!" she exclaimed. Without thinking, she rushed into the warehouse, ignoring her bosses' shouts of protest.

Viv smashed through the doors and audibly gasped. Her brother Tim, sister Cass, and old friend Stephanie were cornered by two large Empusa Queens. They had their weapons ready but Viv knew they wouldn't survive.

Thinking fast, Viv shot at the demons, diverting their attention from the three vigilantes to her.

"HEY!" she shouted "Why don't you pick on a better target?"

The Queens hissed as they made their way towards Viv, claws ready.

"VIV, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Taking care of shit! Get out of here!"

"NO!" Tim shouted "We're not leaving you---" Cass laid a hand on Tim's shoulder "She'll be okay… let's go"

When Cass and Stephanie shot out of the building, Tim gave Viv one last look.

"I got this, Timmy…"

Tim was about to say something in rebuttal, but once he saw the determined look in Viv's green eyes, he knew she'd be okay.

After Tim left, Dante joined Viv in the warehouse.

"Where's Mr Blue?"

"Dealing with a Queen that appeared outside"

"A third one? Jeez. What night this is, eh boss?"

Dante chuckled "A helluva night!"

\----------------------------

After the three Empusa Queens were defeated, the three hunters vacated the warehouse just as the Justice League arrived on the scene.

They watched from a distance as the League retrieved metal crates containing Joker Venom.

As Viv watched capes and cowls take away the crates, she noticed Tim and Cass watching her from a distance. Not maliciously… just watching.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Vergil, "Let's go. We're done, here"

Viv looked back towards the warehouse before disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The week following the events at the warehouse was relatively peaceful. Viv had heard through the grapevine that the shipment of Joker Venom had been properly destroyed, saving countless lives as result. 

Still, Viv couldn't help but feel surprised that none of the Leaguers had decided to bother her. When she pondered on it, she realized that she didn't see her father that night. In fact, other than Tim, Cass, and Stephanie, none of the other Bats were on the scene. It led to Viv asking herself some questions but nothing for her to ponder on.  _ As mom always said: don't dwell on shit like that… _

\---------------------------

The text came out of nowhere. Completely out of the blue. Dante and Vergil were out on an odd job, leaving Viv to man the shop.

She was sitting at Dante's desk, in the midst of dozing off when her phone dinged. A text. After stretching her arms out, she checked her phone. It was from Tim.

_ Hey _

Viv typed out her reply:

_ Yo _

_ Are you busy? _

_ Manning the shop _

_ Oh… _

_ Do you… want to go to lunch? _

  
  


_ You're still in Red Grave? _

_ We came back… _

_ Cass has been… well, Cass _

_ Heh _

_ I know how she gets _

_ What ya have in mind? _

_ What's a good place? _

_ Fredi's _

_ Fredi's _

_ Alright. _

_ How does 1:30 sound? _

Viv checked the time.  _ A little past noon… _

_ Sure _

_ Cool! _

_ See you! _

Viv tossed her phone onto the desk just as Dante and Vergil walked through the front doors.

"Hey!" greeted Viv "How'd the job go?"

Dante plopped onto the couch "Easy. Fixing pipes has always been easy"

Smirking, Viv asked "Did you actually fix pipes or are we to expect an angry client to walk in in the following weeks?"

Dante rolled his eyes with a smile.

"By the way, Timbo's back"

Dante cocked his head "Timbo?"

"Oh---Tim"

A confused look crossed Dante's face "Again? Why?"

"To talk, I guess. Goin to lunch with him and Cass in about an hour"

"You sure that's all he wants?"

Viv nodded "Oh, definitely. Tim was never a malicious dude"

Dante was quiet for a moment before shrugging "Alright. If you say he's fine…"

\------------------------------

Viv stood outside of Fredi's, waiting. She checked her phone.  _ 1:27…  _

"Viv?"

Viv looked up from her phone and saw Tim and Cass walking towards her. She shoved her phone into her pocket and opened the door.

Once the three were inside, they were greeted by the waitress, Candy "Vivi! How'ya doin, honey?"

Viv returned the greeting "Doin alright, Candy" she glanced around the diner and noticed how quiet it was "Slow day?"

Candy gave a shrug "Yeah… just one of those days" she noticed Tim and Cass "Friends of yours?"

"Brother and sister"

It was impossible to not notice Candy freeze at the answer. She quickly put on her customer service smile and said "Alright. Let me take you three to your table" she took a step before stopping and turning to Viv "Booth or table?"

"We'll take a booth"

Once they were seated, Cady asked for their drink orders. Lost. Tim and Cass look to Viv.

With a small smile, Viv said "Their shakes are to die for"

At that, they order shakes. Tim chose a peanut butter shake. Cass went with a mint swirl shake. And Viv went with her favorite: Fredi's Death By Chocolate shake.

When they got their shakes and ordered their food, Viv spoke up "So… what do you two want?"

Tim looked up from his phone "What do you mean? Can't we just hang out?"

Viv gave Tim a deadpan look before answering "Timbo, I know how you all work. None of you invite people to lunch 'to just hang out'. So, spill it"

Tim sighed as he ate the cherry from his shake. After a few moments, he said "Damian told us about Smallville"

Viv rolled her eyes "Of course he did"

"He showed us what his mask recorded"

"And…?"

Tim fell quiet so Cass spoke up "You've gotten very strong"

Viv huffed quietly "Thanks…"

Tim licked his dry lips before quietly asking "Forgive us?"

Viv sighed deeply "What's there to forgive? You didn't kick me out of the manor. You didn't get in a fight with me that ended up with me having broken ribs"

Tim sputtered "H-he broke your ribs?!"

Viv shrugged "It might not have been him. It might've been the fall from the rooftop that did it"

Tim choked out a sob "Viv…"

Viv furrowed her brows "Tim, come on… it's okay"

"No, it's not. You were left all alone and we didn't even notice"

Cass chewed on her bottom lip as Tim continued "I, of all people should've taken notice. I know what it's like to feel cast aside. I should've been more observant. I should've---"

"Tim" Viv loudly interrupted "Don't blame yourself, man. You guys were just busy with night work"

Cass shook her head "It's no excuse. We should've taken some time out of our schedules to talk to you"

Viv shrugged "What's done is done, Cass. I'm… moving on from it"

When Viv finished speaking, their food had arrived.

Viv watched carefully as Tim and Cass took the first bites. Tim hummed "Oh my god… this so good!"

Viv smiled "I come here a lot. Sometimes by myself. Sometimes with Dante. Sometimes with Vergil. Sometimes with the other hunters"

Tim ate a fry before asking "So what are they like?"

"Who?"

"Dante and Vergil"

Viv collected her thoughts for a moment before answering "You know the cliche about twins being total opposites but also being so damn similar?"

Tim chuckled "Guessing that's how they are?"

Viv took a large gulp of her shake "You. Have. NO. Idea…"

Cass giggled "I can only imagine what it's like being around them 24/7"

Viv shrugged "When you've grown up with four brothers that like to beat the crap out of each other, you're pretty much used to shit like that"

Cass laughed at Tim's offended look.

"We're not that bad…" mumbled Tim.

Viv scoffed "Please, at least once a week at least two you go at it"

Tim said nothing. Viv was right about that.

As Viv took a large bite of her food, Candy came back with three more shakes "Here you are"

Cass and Tim's eyes widened "O-oh--" Tim stuttered "We didn't order---"

Viv was quick to jump in "I did. The last job I took paid really good"

Tim and Cass smiled at that.


	4. Chapter 4

_ When Tim and Cass bid their farewells after lunch, Viv felt a strange warm feeling wash over her. _

_ After returning to the shop, she was greeted by Dante. He didn't show it, but Viv could tell he was relieved that she came back. _

_ During the days that followed, it was back to the usual routine: wake up, missions, break up the occasional fight between the bosses, go to Love Plant if it's a good day, eat, bathe, and sleep. _

\-----------------------------------

Viv tossed and turned in her bed. She, for the life of her, could not get to sleep. She checked her phone.  _ 2 in the goddamn morning… fucking insomnia… _

Viv sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to her window before deciding to get some fresh air.

Quietly, she changed into her normal clothes. She slowly opened her window and slipped out to the fire escape. After she closed it, she made her way to the shop's rooftop. She looked out into the city horizon before preparing to jump to the building next door.

"You should be sleeping" a voice spoke up from behind her. Viv looked back to see Vergil making his way towards her. He was still donning his sleep clothes, a dark navy v-neck and sweats, he had just slipped on a pair of dark blue Vans, a gift from Viv.

Viv smirked "Could say the same about you, but you're part demon"

Vergil chuckled as he stood next to Viv. As he looked out into the skyline, he asked "Couldn't sleep?"

"No" Viv shook her head "My insomnia sometimes gets bad to the point where I don't sleep for a couple of days"

"Hm"

"I was planning on getting something hot to eat. Maybe to try and tire myself out" she looked over to the blue devil "You want to come along?"

Vergil thought for a moment before nodding "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a cart in the shopping district that sells loaded dogs. They're amazing"

Vergil huffed a quiet chuckle "Very well" he was about to break into a run before adding "How about a race?"

Viv gave him a quizzical look "A race?"

"The one who loses buys the food"

Viv rolled her eyes "Me? Race a half-demon? Wonder how that will turn out"

Vergil smirked "Shall I slow down for you, little human?"

Viv gave Vergil an unamused look "No smartass"

At that final jab, the two sped off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

When they got to the shopping district, they wandered along the rooftops until Viv spotted the hot dog cart.

She pointed at the cart "Right there"

Vergil eyed the cart. He could smell the cooking meat and onions. He patted his pocket "I seem to have left my wallet at the shop"

Viv waved her hand dismissively "I got it"

Vergil watched as Viv slid down the building made her way towards the cart. He kept a careful eye on Viv, making sure things went smoothly. He heard his stomach growl as he watched the seller put mustard, cheese, onions and peppers on a bacon-wrapped sausage.

After Viv got the food, she made her way back to the building. She placed the plastic bag in her mouth and scaled the building "Red Hood style". When she reached the top, Vergil helped her up.

She sat on the roof and dug through the bag. She pulled out a wrapped hot dog and handed it, along with a soda can, to Vergil.

The two ate in comfortable silence as they watched the people on the streets go about their business. Viv spotted two men in business suits walking in front of the building she and Vergil say atop of. Without meaning to, they listened in on the conversation.

"So, what's your take on the Wayne shipments coming in?"

"Honestly? I'm a little weirded out. It's such a large shipment and it's completely out of nowhere"

"You know what the shipment contains?"

"You don't know? The city is supposed to be getting a bunch of products from WayneTech. Some of the latest stuff"

"Holy---really?"

"Oh yeah, some Wayne Steel products, Wayne Chemicals, Wayne Institute, everything"

"Wow. Bruce Wayne decided on all of that?"

"No. The kid. Timothy Drake"

"Huh… wonder why"

"Who knows. Still, more stuff for the city"

After the two businessmen left, Vergil looked at Viv with a raised eyebrow "What did you exactly talk to your brother about?"

Viv shrugged "Nothing that remotely suggested that he do THAT, I swear"

Vergil hummed, believing her.

\----------------------------------

The next afternoon, Viv sat behind the desk. Dante and Vergil left to do the weekly shopping, leaving her alone. As she started to nod off, Nero entered the shop.

"Hey, Nears. What's up?"

Nero roughly placed his hands on the desk, causing Viv to jump slightly "You had lunch with your brother recently, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

Nero scowled slightly "Did you tell him about Fortuna?"

"Only that I had a good friend and coworker that lives on the island"

"Well--- wait, you consider me a good friend?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?"

Nero scratched the tip of his nose before returning to the previous topic "Fortuna just got a huge shipment from your old man---Wayne's company"

Viv's eyes widened "What kind of shipment?"

Nero spread his arms out "EVERYTHING. Food, steel, medicine, some tech shit, and other shit. AND, get this, the cost is SO much cheaper compared to LexCorp"

Viv sighed "Tim…"

Nero raised an eyebrow "Did your brother send all of that shit?"

"Clearly. Red Grave is supposed to be getting a huge shipment, as well. I overheard some people talking about it last night"

Nero huffed before asking "Why?"

Viv shrugged just as her phone dinged. She checked it. A message from Tim. It read:

_ "Let's do lunch again sometime. I'll buy" _

Viv huffed with a smile.


End file.
